The Truth of the Mamodo Battle
by ZENO'SGREY
Summary: There are mamodo all over the world, but when Zatch is king, how did the battle restart? Who is the Special mamodo? Who saved Zatch? Read and find out! read A New Age first, Chap. 5 Finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm back, and in this story an opponent will be revealing the truth of the Mamodo Battle, but not before fighting them of course! More secrets will be revealed as well. Enjoy Chapter 1 of The Truth of the Mamodo Battle.

Chapter 1. The Evil Ally?

In the training area Ruku ran off while Eshros' book was burning, and while Zatch and Megumi were staring at the mamodo covered in shadow. But Zatch knew those evil eyes anywhere.

" It-it's y-y-you... " said Zatch shivering rapidly.

" Yeah, I know you! " shouted Megumi.

" And I know _both_ you weaklings! " said Zatch's look-alike. Zeno.

" Why would _you_ save us! " asked Megumi. Zeno grinned evily.

" Well... _Zatch_ should know very well! " said Zeno turning to Zatch. Megumi did as well.

" I-I d-d-don't kn-know! " said Zatch shivering. Megumi looked at Zeno angrily.

" Stop toying with us! " shouted Megumi.

" I'm not bluffing. Zatch knows... " said Zeno.

" And you must also know, so tell us! " shouted Megumi.

" Fine. Zatch knows I won't let him be defeated by any other mamodo... Because I will make him suffer forever! Even if he was king! "

" What did _Zatch _ever do to you! " shouted Megumi. Zeno was glowing a silver aura.

" _You_ don't need to know! " shouted Zeno. Zatch actually stopped shivering.

" How did you escape again? " asked Zatch. Zeno giggled evily again.

" You'd be amazed how _angry _you got when the leader of the five devious ones disobeyed your orders... "

" Wait. You know that guy? " asked Zatch.

" Of course I do... " said Zeno. " But I'll never tell _you _anything! " shouted Zeno.

" Can you tell me one thing? asked Zatch. "Is he stronger than _you_?" asked Zatch.

" You don't listen much, do you... " said Zeno.

" If you saved me this time, than why didn't you help me against Bari, or Riou! Or all the others who defeated me!" asked Zatch.

" You had your ultimate spell at the time. Once you recieve the _Bao Zakeruga_ spell. You're on your own. " said Zeno.

" I see. How did the mamodo start the battle again though? " asked Zatch.

" You'll have to find _that _out on your own as well... " said Zeno wrapping his cloak around his partner, thus teleporting.

" Wow... Zeno saved me... " said Zatch stunned.

" What number spell is _Bao Zakeruga_? " asked Megumi.

" The fourth. " said Zatch.

" What! And we only have two spells! We have to start training more often! " said Megumi.

" Uh... Megumi, what about the concert? " asked Zatch. Megumi went dead white.

" Oh my gosh! I completely forgot! What time is it? " shouted Megumi looking at her watch.

" 2: 59 P.M., mabey we can still make it come on! " said Megumi grabbing Zatch's hand and running as fast as she could.

Meanwhile at the concert.

" Where is she! " said Megumi's manager. Megumi went bursting through the door.

" Right here! " shouted Megumi catching her breath.

" Megumi! Were have you b- " he was cut-off by Megumi asking how many seconds she had.

" Well... about three or s- " he was cut-off again by Megumi running to the stage door. While she was singing, Zatch was thinking of someone who could know how the battle re-started. But all of his friends were weak. Then he thought of the perfect person.

There you have it. The next chapter will have th one to reveal the special mamodo. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, bet you can't guess who Zatch is going to ask without reading this! Enjoy Chapter 2 of The Truth of the Mamodo Battle.

Chapter 2. The Only Human Who Knows

Megumi was singing when Zatch thought of the perfect person to tell him how the battle restarted. When Megumi finished her song, Zatch told her about his idea.

" There's only one person I know who can know the truth about the battle! " shouted Zatch.

" Yeah, but Zeno wouldn't tell us anything. " said Megumi.

" Not him. Someone else. The perfect person! " said Zatch, but then stopped. " There's just one problem. " said Zatch.

" What? " asked Megumi.

" I don't know where he lives. " said Zatch. Megumi just smiled.

" That's it? Zatch with a little reverse-searching, anything is possible! " said Megumi. " Now, what do you know about him? " asked Megumi.

" He's old. " said Zatch.

" Zatch, that's rude! Oh well, what else? " asked Megumi.

" Ummm... " thought Zatch. " That's it. " said Zatch. Megumi hardly believed it, but didn't say anything.

" Wait! I know his _last_ name!' said Zatch.

" Great! What is it?" asked Megumi with some hope.

" It's..." Zatch was cut-off by a crash through the door.

" Zatch Bell!" shouted a mamodo girl. "Do you remeber me this time?" asked the same mamodo, her voice level greatly eased.

" Uh... AAAHHH! It's Penny!" shouted Zatch, getting the girl angry again. "I mean, yes, I know who you are" said Zatch calming her down.

" Yup! Your one true love!" shouted Penny happily. Megumi smiled.

" Aww. Is this true Zatch?" asked Megumi. Zatch scratched his head.

" To her, I guess...' said Zatch. Penny was glowing a green aura.

" WWWHHHHAAAATTTT!" screamed Penny. Megumi got a bit freaked out.

" Uhh... Zatch, then who do you love?" asked Megumi.

" Stop fooling around, Megumi, I'll bet she wants to fight us!" shouted Zatch ready for battle. Megumi did also.

" No silly! I don't want to battle you. Besides I'd cream you anway!" said Penny happily. " By the way Zatch, how many spells do you have now?" asked Penny. Zatch didn't want to tell her how far behind he was with the other mamodo.

" Uhh... I don't... know?" lied Zatch. Penny didn't buy it for a second.

" How can you not know how many spells are in the book so far? Are you lying to me?" screamed Penny. Zatch got a bit scared.

" Uhh... Wait! Uhh... Eight..." lied Zatch again. Penny took that answer more easily.

" Wow. I thought you'd still have your first spell by now!" said Penny amazed. Zatch didn't take that lightly.

" Hey, I'm not that weak! After all, who became king of the Mamodo World one thousand years ago!" shouted Zatch.

" Good point. But rumor has it that your partner Kiyo had the strongest bond for you. Which was what kept you in the fight." said Penny. Zatch thought of something.

" Hey, Penny?" said Zatch.

" Yeah?" asked Penny.

" Do you have any idea how the battle for the Mamodo King started again?" asked Zatch seriously. Penny scratched her head.

" No clue... I always thought you did it accidentally." replied Penny. Zatch thought for a moment.

" Maybe I did..." whispered Zatch. " But will never know for sure until we get the precise answer!" shouted Zatch.

" By the way, who's your partner?" asked Zatch. Penny called to her partner. Revealing who it was.

" Lori! Long time no see!" shouted Zatch.

" Zatch! It has been a while hasn't it!" shouted Lori." Lori suddenly saddened. " Why did you restart the battle again? I thought it was your goal to prevent it." asked Lori. Zatch sighed.

" I didn't. I don't exactly know how, but I will find out! I wasn't able to stop the battle, but I was able to rule as the benevolent king I swore to become." answered Zatch. Lori understood.

" Alright then. Best of luck to try it once again!" shouted Lori.

" Thanks!" shouted Zatch.

Somewhere on the far opposite side of the world.

" **_Saisu!_** " shouted Djem. Which caused Tia to created an exploding, non-returning, boomerang from her hands. Which was heading straight for a frightening, vicious-looking mamodo. Who simply put his hand up.

" _**Chagir Saifodon!** _" shouted the evil being. Creating a gigantic, demonic, looking sword directly above himself. It was larger than a castle! He then threw it at the opponent.

" **_Giga La Seoshi!_** " shouted Djem which created a greenish capsule-like shield around the enemy along with the spell. However, almost as soon as the shield was created, it burst into many pieces with the strength of the unstoppable spell. Tia and Djem gasped in horror as the spell was merely two feet away from them! The spell was so devestating that it actually killed Tia and Djem. Along with Tia's vermillionspellbook burning. She then disappeared back to the Mamodo World where she rest in peace, forever. The heartless mamodo simply left as if the death of the mamodo was merely a weak battle victory.

" It was nice to see Penny and Lori again. But now back to our focusing. Megumi suddenly clutched her heart in pain.

" AAHH!" she shouted. Zatch was quite worried.

" Uhh! What's the matter! Oh, please be okay!" shouted Zatch. Megumi then stood back up.

" I-I... felt something terrible... as if something very bad happened to Tia..." whispered Megumi.

" Oh no..." whispered Zatch. " Are you sure Megumi?" asked Zatch.

" Positive..." said Megumi.

" But who could..." thought Zatch. Zatch then had his memory shot right back at him.

FLASHBACK

Zatch and Tia were running into a field.

" Faster!" shouted Tia. Zatch than ran faster.

" Merumerume!" shouted Ponygon. Tia than started throwing rocks at the Zatch.

" Ahh!" shouted Zatch in pain.

" Dah!" shouted Zatch again.

" Ahh!" shouted Zatch for the final time. Tia temporarily stopped after the third hit. " Gimme a break. That hurt!" shouted Zatch.

" Of course, you never know when or where an enemy is going to attack you, or what kind of spell they're going to be using." Tia instructed Zatch.

" Yeah, I know that may be true, but..." Zatch was cut-off by Tia. She then started throwing a rock in her hand up in the air and catching it.

" This is training to protect yourself from an enemy's brutal attack." Tia said coldly.

" Oh! All right, give it your best shot!" shouted Zatch. Tia started throwing the rocks once again. "Ah-ah-ah-ah!" shouted Zatch dodging the rocks.

(Zatch's POV)

_" Compared to Brago's attacks, this is nothing!"_

(End Zatch's POV)

Zatch then started breaking the rocks that were coming his way.

Now Zatch, Tia and Ponygon are right next to a stream.

" Okay, for the next phase of our training we'll improve our footwork." said Tia.

" Lead the way." said Zatch.

"Meru Merumerume." said Ponygon.

" Here it goes!" said Tia as she began jumping on the rocks as stepping stones.

" I can do that too!" shouted Zatch as he began jumping on the rocks.

" Meru Me!" shouted Ponygon as he started jumping on the rocks as well. However he stumpled on one of them as the current swept him down stream.

(Zatch's POV)

_" Faster! Wonrei was much speedier, and much more powerful!"_

(End Zatch's POV)

Zatch then began to run much faster than Tia.

Now the three are tired out on the field again.

" Okay, next is one-on-one sparring!" shouted Tia.

" One-on-one?" asked Zatch.

" Merume?" asked Ponygon.

" We'll fight each other now using punches and kicks! Here it goes!" shouted Tia trying a jump kick on Zatch, in the process accidentally stepping on Ponygon. Tia began quickly punching Zatch while, Zatch just blocked them.

" Cmon' fight! What are you holding back for!" shouted Tia.

" Not a bad attack ,Tia, but compared to Bari... it's..." Zatch was cut-off by a punch by Tia.

" Aahhh!" shouted Zatch getting hit.

(Zatch's POV)

_" Never again!"_

SECOND FLASHBACK

Bari is swift punching Zatch, who is just barely dodging.

END SECOND FLASHBACK

(End Zatch's POV)

" Never again." said Zatch. " I've had enough, I'm never going to lose a battle again! To anyone!" shouted Zatch, who started swift punching Tia. Who was barely dodging.

(Tia's POV)

_" He's fast, and I've never seen him with so much power!"_

(End Tia's POV)

" Aahhh!" shouted Zatch making a head-on assault. Tia then slant grabbed him.

( Tia's POV)

_" If I hadn't studied aikido with Megumi, I wouldn't have lasted a second with him!"_

(End Tia's POV)

Tia then threw him over her shoulders. However Zatch then landed on his feet.

" Huh?" said Megumi surprised.

" Not yet!" shouted Zatch making another assault.

" Oh yeah!" shouted Tia doing the same. They then punched each other in the face at the same time.

END FLASHBACK

" Wait! Now I remember everything!" shouted Zatch.

" What do you mean?" asked Megumi.

" Right after I did some training with Tia, I fought the person who must know!" shouted Zatch. Megumi looked surprised.

" Awsome! Who is it?" asked Megumi.

" His name... is Dr. Riddles." replied Zatch.

There you go. That will probably be the longest flashback I will ever make! R&R Please.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with another chapter! In this one we learn who Dr. Riddles mamodo is, and how strong they are this time! Chapter 3 of The Truth of the Mamodo Battle. Enjoy.

Chapter 3. The Never-Ending Battle

" Dr. Riddles, huh?" said Megumi.

" Yup! He knows everything, it was even proven!" said Zatch excitedly. Megumi began typing on a laptop.

" Ri-ddles." Megumi said as she typed. She then did an anime-faint after she saw the results.

" ZATCH! THERE'S AT LEAST ONE HUNDRED RESULTS HERE!" shouted Megumi.

" Oh yeah, I forgot it's been a thousand years since I saw him. Sorry..." said Zatch. Megumi sighed.

" Now what do we do?" asked Megumi. Zatch thought for about ten minutes.

" Maybe... Uh... Wait! I think he lives in the U.S.!" shouted Zatch.

" Great, just one problem. THERE IS FIFTY STATES IN THE U.S.!" shouted Megumi.

" Wait, I've got an idea!" shouted Zatch. " Owashi!" shouted Zatch. Owashi then swooped to his side once again.

" HahahaHAhaha!" laughed Zatch. Megumi was still confused.

" What can he do?" asked Megumi.

" Don't worry." said Zatch. " Owashi, have you seen a scary old man with a glass on his eye, a cape, and long white hair?" asked Zatch. Megumi slapped her hand to her face.

" We'll never know..." Megumi said to herself.

" Kacoo!" shouted Owashi.

" Perfect! Can you take us there?" asked Zatch.

" Kacoo!" shouted Owashi.

" Hooray! Megumi, climb on his back! Come on, he won't bight!" shouted Zatch. Megumi protested, but eventually did so. Owashi didn't mind at all. Zatch did too.

" Let's go!" shouted Zatch.

After flying for a few hours Owashi finally said,

" Kacoo!"

" Hooray! We're here!" shouted Zatch. Owashi then let them both off.

" Look there he is! HahahaHAhaha!" shouted Zatch.

" I don't believe it. Thanks Owashi, you certainly made this much easier" said Megumi.

" Kacoo!" shouted Owashi. Megumi giggled.

" Megumi, come on let's go ask him!" shouted Zatch.

" Right!" shouted Megumi as she ran over to Zatch's side.

" It seems we have guests..." said a mamodo.

" Right! We'll finish them quickly!" said Dr. Riddles. Zatch then rang the doorbell, at least ten times. Until Dr. Riddles finally. answered it.

" Ah... Zatch nice to see you again!" said Dr. Riddles before opening the door.

(Megumi's POV)

_" Wow! That's amazing! How did he know it was Zatch! Maybe he really does know everything..."_

(End Megumi's POV)

Dr. Riddles then opened the door.

" Nice to see you too!" said Zatch.

" Hi there." said Megumi.

" Hello... Megumi Oumi." said Dr. Riddles. " My name is Dr. Riddles, the One who knows all." said Dr. Riddles, introducing himself.

" Hey, Dr. Riddles, I wanted to ask you something." said Zatch.

" I already know, and I will tell you. But only if you can defeat my mamodo!" shouted Dr. Riddles pulling a spellbook from nowhere. Zatch then stared at it in horror.

(Zatch's POV)

" _What? A silver spellbook! Then that can only mean..."_

(End Zatch's POV)

" Zatch are you okay?" asked Megumi. Zatch regained focus.

" Yeah, I'm fine... I accept!" shouted Zatch.

" Ah. I knew you would... But now it's time to battle!" shouted Dr. Riddles. As the mamodo walked to his side.

" Hehhehhehhehhehheh..." giggled the mamodo, who was in fact... Zeno!

" Gimme a break! I have to fight Zeno!" shouted Zatch.

" It's that, or no deal, Zatch!" shouted Zeno.

"Oohhh..." moaned Zatch.

Out on a large field, with a house close by, Zatch was ready to fight Zeno.

" All right! Let's battle!" shouted Dr. Riddles.

" Zeno, is the strongest mamodo out there Megumi! This will be the toughest battle we will ever face!" Zatch warned Megumi, trying to ignore the rebel mamodo.

" I understand, let's battle!" shouted Megumi.

(Zatch's POV)

" _No way will I lose! I'll just have to do my very best!"_

(End Zatch' POV)

(Megumi's POV)

" _Pay back time for nearly defeating Tia 1,000 years ago, AND hurting her badly this millennia!"_

(End Megumi's POV)

" Are you too just gonna think about defeating me all day, or are we gonna fight!" shouted Zeno after reading their minds.

" Let's go!" shouted Megumi.

" Hm-hm!" shouted Zatch.

" _**Zaker! **" _shouted Dr. Riddles, which caused Zeno to create a dark, blueish lightning bolt from his hand and shot it at Zatch.

" What! We can't attack that!" shouted Megumi. " We'll have to try a different tactic..." said Megumi.

" **_Rashield! _**" shouted Megumi, which caused Zatch to create a wall-like shield made of lightning and electricity again, from his mouth.

" How pathetic!" shouted Zeno, knowing that won't be enough. And he was right, because right after the attack hit the shield, it broke into smitherenes, while the bolt of dark lightning headed right for them. Which crashed. They looked badly injured.

" Arrr-arrrgh!" shouted Zatch in pain. Zeno just snickered.

" Yes... Suffer!" shouted Zeno laughing maniacally.

" Me-Megumi..." said Zatch.

" _**Zaker! **" _shouted Megmui, which caused Zatch to create a less powerful lightning bolt from his mouth, that headed right for Zeno, who simple side-stepped it.

" Wow... This is gonna be harder than I thought..." said Megumi.

" Well we're not giving up! This battle won't end until I burn your book again!" shouted Zatch glowing a red aura.

" HahahahahaHAhaha!" Zeno did an evil version of Zatch's happy laugh. " Never!" shouted Zeno.

" _**Zaker! **" _shouted Dr. Riddles, which caused Zeno to create the lightning bolt again. However, Zatch and Megumi jumped out of the way.

" You shouldn't have given them any ideas." said Dr. Riddles to Zeno.

" Don't worry, I have a power they can never mimic!" said Zeno teleporting to Zatch and punched him knocking him two feet into the air, then teleporting right above him before he could fall. Then kicked him hard into the ground.

" You-you tried that be-before, don't you ha-have any new tri-tricks?" said Zatch.

" Sure do!" shouted Zeno.

" **_Barugirudo Zakeruga! _**" shouted Dr. Riddles, which caused Zeno to put is hand up to the air, while a gigantic collumn of lightning came down on Zatch.

" What! We can't defend that! And we can't attack it!" shouted Megumi.

" Yes we can." said Zatch glowing brighter than ever.

" What?..." said Zeno.

" How can he possibly..." said Dr. Riddles shielding his eyes. Megumi noticed that the book was glowing as well.

" What? We have two new spells!" shouted Megumi.

" Yup." said Zatch.

" Wow, that's impresive!" shouted Dr. Riddles.

(Zeno's POV)

" _I've never witnessed something like this before! I never knew it was possible to learn more than one spell at the same time!"_

(End Zeno's POV)

" NOT AGAIN!" screamed Zeno at the top of his lungs. Who ran as fast as he could to Zatch. " You won't win again!" shouted Zeno. " I'm burning your book now just because I can't stand you!" shouted Zeno. Zeno then punched Zatch as hard as he could, however Zatch grabbed his arm and prevented it.

" **_Jikerdor! _**" shouted Megumi, which caused Zatch to create a slow-moving ball of light. Which kept getting smaller with each approach. However Zeno didn't do anything, and it faded just before it could reach him.

" _**Bao- **" _shouted Megumi.

" NO!" shouted Zeno.

" _**Zakeruga! **" _shouted Megumi, which caused Zatch to create a gigantic japenese dragon composed of lightning. But before it could attack Zeno, he suddenly appeared behind Megumi, grabbed the book, closed it, and the dragon vanished. He then threw the book as far as he could.

" ..." Zatch was speechless and stared in horror for he was powerless without his spells.

" Now you'll never win! I WILL BECOME KING, AND KILL YOU IN THE MAMODO WORLD!" screamed Zeno.

There you go! What will Zatch do without his book! Find out on the next chapter, which is coming soon! R&R Please.


	4. Chapter 4

Now I'm back with Chapter 4! The chapter when Zeno and Zatch finally finish their battle. Who will win? Read and find out. Chapter 4 of The Truth of the Mamodo Battle. Enjoy.

Chapter 4. The True Power from Within

" You'll never become king twice!" shouted Zeno. " If you defeat me, who else will stop you?" shouted Zeno. Zatch was still glowing a blinding red aura. Megumi was starting to lose hope, but Zatch was still more determined than ever.

" I don't need my spells to finish you off!" shouted Zatch.

" Is that so? Then prove it!" shouted Zeno.

" Arrrgh!" shouted Zatch making a head-on assault at Zeno. Zeno simply kept dodging him.

" What will we do without the book?" pondered Megumi.

" Just give up! You'll never defeat me!" shouted Zeno punching and kicking Zatch at the same time. " Just because you're at a disadvantage, doesn't mean I am!" shouted Zeno.

" **_Zakeruga! _**" shouted Dr. Riddles, which caused Zeno to create a concentrated spiraling beam of dark lightning, which headed straight for Zatch and Megumi.

" **_Zaker! _**" shouted Megumi, nothing happened.

" Megumi without the book it's pointless to cast spells." said Zatch.

" I know, but I'm desperate! How do we fight an opponent we could barely protect ourselves against their attacks with our spells, but now without the book, it's hopeless..." said Megumi.

" That's not true!" screamed Zatch glowing even brighter than the sun. He was so bright that Zeno couldn't see and had to make the attack miss.

(Zeno's POV)

_" I don't **believe **he has this much power! And without the book!"_

(End Zeno's POV)

" I don't believe this! I planned you to come here, but I didn't think you could be this strong!" shouted Zeno.

" What do you mean? asked Zatch seriously.

" After I saved you from a mamodo, and told you everything other than the battle starting once more, I knew that you would look for a friend who knew. Once you finally realized who the only one other than me who knows, you'd ask him, though in the process fight me, and I could make you suffer!" explained Zeno.

" Looks like your scheme didn't turn out quite as you planned." said Zatch, ticking Zeno off.

" You will pay severely for that coment!" shouted Zeno.

" Do your worst." said Zatch.

" I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Zeno. " Do it!" shouted Zeno to his book owner.

" Are you sure?" asked Dr. Riddles.

" Do it you fool!" shouted Zeno coldly.

" I knew you were going to say that..." said Dr. Riddles. He then sighed.

" **_Gigadiras Oruzakeruga! _**" shouted Dr. Riddles, which caused Zeno to put his hand in the air and create a massive, winged thundergod. The spell began to create five holes in it's body to glow then create five seperate lightning bolts that then merged themselves into one tremendous Zakeruga blast. It headed straight for Zatch who didn't move an inch. He then put his arms up in a blocking posistion and let the attack hit him. After a louder sound than thunder and a gigantic explosion, Zeno looked at the very same direction not blinking once. After all the smoke cleared up, Zatch was still standing.

" NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" screamed Zeno. He then looked at Dr. Riddles, who was unconscious on the grass.

( Zeno's POV)

" _Twice this happened! My Giga spell requires so much energy, that it brings my partner near their death! I won't allow this! He won't defeat me again! I threw away his book! I can't burn it! There must be a way to win!_

(End Zeno's POV)

Zatch's aura began to fade, as he fell unconscious as well.

" Zatch!" shouted Megumi as she ran to Zatch's side. Zeno then took his own book and stole the energy of the spells from it, simply by creating a light from his hand. He then transfered these energies into his partner. Dr. Riddles eyes then opened.

" What? You saved me?" askd Dr. Riddles surprised.

" Whatever! Just keep it low by using simple spells!" shouted Zeno.

" Right. _**Zaker! **" _shouted Dr. Riddles, which caused Zeno to create the lightning bolt again. It headed straight for the unconscious Zatch.

" Zatch!" shouted Megumi. She picked him up and started running.

" We will kill you both!" shouted Zeno.

" **_Jauro Zakeruga! _**" shouted Dr. Riddles, which caused Zeno to create a ring of lightning, which then spurted many Zakeruga blasts from it.

" Idiot! I didn't give you all the energy you'll ever need!" shouted Zeno. " Keep it simple!" shouted Zeno. Megumi was able to dodge three Zakerugas, but was hit with the other two.

" Me-Megumi?" asked Zatch.

" That's right, Zatch, we won't lose!" shouted Megumi.

" You shouldn't make promises you can't deliver!" shouted Zeno.

" Shut up!" shouted Megumi. Zeno wasn't offended in the least. In fact, he even snickered.

_" **Zaker! **" _shouted Dr. Riddles, which caused Zeno to fire the lightning bolt once more.

" There has to be some way we can fight back..." pondered Megumi.

" I have an idea!" shouted Zatch. The aura then glowed again. " But you have to act as a diversion..." said Zatch.

" Leave it to me!" said Megumi. She then went to look for Zatch's book, and Zeno knew it.

" No! If she finds that fool's book, my plan will be ruined!" shouted Zeno. He then turned to Dr. Riddles. " Aim for his partner! We can't let her get the book!" shouted Zeno. Dr. Riddles simply nodded.

" **_Zaker! _**" shouted Dr. Riddles, causing Zeno to shoot the lightning again. Megumi jumped over it as she kept running in search for Zatch's spellbook.

" Aaarrgh!" shouted Dr. Riddles in pain. Zeno turned to Dr. Riddles.

" What!" shouted Zeno. Suddenly Zatch elbowed Dr. Riddles in the back causing Zeno's book to fall out of his hands. Zatch then grabbed it threw it on the ground, and jumped on it.

(Zeno's POV)

" _I don't believe it that fool tricked me!"_

(End Zeno's POV)

" Looks like it's a stalemate." said Zatch.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm..." giggled Zeno. " If that's the best you can do, than your hopeless!" shouted Zeno. Suddenly the book appeared in his hands. He then threw it to Dr. Riddles. Then he went after Zatch.

" Nice try! You'll never stop me!" shouted Zeno as he strangled Zatch. Zatch's aura then grew even brighter! Zeno even had to shield his eyes.

" Impossible! Where is all this power coming from?" shouted Zeno strangling him harder. " Answer me!" shouted Zeno. Zatch turned to Zeno.

" This power comes from me believing in myself! From the enormous amount of determination I have for saving my friends!" shouted Zatch. Zeno gritted his teeth. " This is the True Power from within! The power within the mamodo that contains the power for converting spells from the book! THE ULTIMATE POWER YOU GET FROM CARING FOR OTHERS!" screamed Zatch. Zeno gritted his teeth harder. " That is why you will never defeat me, Zeno." said Zatch seriously. Zeno then started rapidly choking Zatch. Who didn't show the slightest amount of pain.

" IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO TAKE THAT FROM YOU!..." screamed Zeno as loud as he could.

" Face it Zeno. Now, it really is a draw." said Zatch.

" No! Never! I'll never agree to a draw with a weakling like you!" shouted Zeno.

" Why don't you try using your best spell again?That ought to finish me off. Or, do you want to keep your human partner so you won't have to drop out of the battle?" said Zatch as Zeno gritted his teeth even harder. " Either way, you have lost..." said Zatch.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Zeno as loud as he could. He then glowed an aura just like Zatch, though it was silver. And nowhere near as bright. Zatch didn't even blink.

" You're no threat to me anymore." said Zatch. Zeno couldn't take anymore from him. He was ready to explode.

" Oh look what I found..." said Megumi pointing to Zatch's red spellbook, which almost glowed brighter than him. Zeno had never been so angry in all his life. His furage started to create earthquakes and cracks in the grond.  
" And since Zatch has unleashed all that power from inside, just imagine how powerful and devestating his attacks are now..." said Megumi. Zeno thought for a second, he didn't want to relive what happened last time. His book might even get burned again!

"..." Zeno was speechless.

" That's what I thought." said Megumi.

" As long as you don't win, I'll take the risk of losing!" shouted Zeno. " Dr. Riddles, do it!" shouted Zeno to his bookeeper.

" Good luck!" shouted Megumi. Zeno gritted is teeth again. They glared at each other for a long time.

" **_Gigadiras Oruzake_**..." Dr. Riddles was cut-off, as Zeno took the book and closed it. Zeno and Zatch stared at each other for an even longer time. Until Zeno finally said through gritted teeth, " I'ts a draw..." Zatch's aura started to fade after Zeno said that, but Zeno's just glowed even brighter. In fact it kept glowing until they left.

" Well Zeno, a deal is a deal. You didn't defeat us, so tell me the truth of the battle." said Zatch.

" No, I specificaly said if you _defeat _me, then I would tell you. Technically, you didn't defeat me." corrected Zeno.

" What did you do to Tia?" shouted Megumi.

" I didn't lay a hand on her!" shoutted Zeno, he then smirked and said " Yet...". Megumi grabbed him by the hem of his cloak. Zeno didn't show the slightest sign of alarm.

" Listen squirt! My heart told me Tia has left this world! You'd better tell me she returned to the Mamodo World!" shouted Megumi.

" It's beyond my comprehension." said Zeno calmly. He, and Dr. Riddles then left. Megumi glared at Zeno until he was out from sight.

" I'll never forgive him!" shouted Megumi.

There you go! Similar to Bari's fight, but Zeno get's to feel it this time! R&R Please, last chapter will be here soon! And it contains "THE TRUTH!"!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, I'm back with the last chapter of The Truth of the Mamodo Battle. Just like this story connecting with " A New Age " this story will connect with the next one I'm making. Okay, chapter 5 of The Truth of the Mamodo Battle. Enjoy.

Chapter 5. The Unbearable Truth

" Looks like we came all this way for nothing..." said Megumi.

" Wait! No we didn't!" shouted Zatch running to Dr. Riddles home again. Megumi chased after him.

" Zatch wants to be here again!" asked Dr. Riddles, just before there was a knock on his door. He opened it.

" Hiya, Dr. Riddles! Sorry about nudging you in the back earlier." apologized Zatch.

" Hm..." said Dr. Riddles.

" Also, I wanted to ask you something else." said Zatch

" Hm..." said Dr. Riddles again.

" How about a rematch?" asked Zatch.

" Hm..." said Dr. Riddles again. " Sorry, you're too late." replied Dr. Riddles. Zatch and Megumi did an anime-faint after they heard that.

" What are you talking about, Zeno loves hurting me!" shouted Zatch.

" Well, he would if he was here right now." said Dr. Riddles. Zatch scratched his head.

" Where is he?" asked Zatch.

" He said he had to do something very important and left." explained Dr. Riddles.

" Really, that's all, he's a jerk, even to his partner.

" Exactly! Can you believe that he once called me his "servant'!" shouted Dr. Riddles.

" Personally, I wouldn't be surprised." said Zatch.

" I hate that mamodo! Whenever I kid with him, he reads my mind and doesn't believe me, telling me to shut up!" shouted Dr. Riddles.

" I know everything! Do I deserve that?" asked Dr. Riddles.

" No, he's just really, really, really, really mean." said Zatch.

" Tell you what... Just because you agree, I'll tell you any one thing you want to know." said Dr. Riddles. Zatch was then really excited, until, he thought of something far more important.

" Dr. Riddles, is Tia okay?..."asked Zatch worriedly. Dr. Riddles frowned and then sighed.

" Well, do you really want to know?" asked Dr. Riddles solemnly.

" Uh-huh..." replied Zatch a bit scared.

" Well, I'm sorry Zatch, but answers like that are best left unsaid..." said Dr. Riddles very quickly. Megumi and Zatch gasped.

" Who did something that horrible to her?" asked Zatch. Dr. Riddles had a shine on his monocle.

" The devilish mamodo in all the Mamodo World..." replied Dr. Riddles.

Somewhere near the Ruins, Zeno was at the peak of a large mountain.

( Zeno's POV)

" _All right. Riddles said that mamodo was somewhere around here... I can't believe he actually said it was stronger than me! What an idiot! Everyone knows I'm the most powerful mamodo in the Mamodo World! I don't know who this amateur thinks he is, but the minute I find him..."_

(End Zeno's POV)

" What!" shouted Zeno, sensing something enormous. " I'm picking up an immense power coming this way!" shouted Zeno.

" We finally meet..." said a fiendish mamodo with a terrifying voice. Zeno turned to see who said that, and couldn't believe his eyes.

" What _are _you!" asked Zeno.

" Let's just say, you have some competition for killing Zatch..." replied the evil mamodo. Zeno gritted his teeth.

" I can defeat anyone without my spells, including you!" shouted Zeno.

" Let's _fight _and see if that's true!" shouted the evil creature.

Meanwhile back with Dr. Riddles, Zatch, and Megumi.

" That rebel mamodo huh!" asked Zatch.

" Yes that's right, how did you know?" asked Dr. Riddles.

" I just had a gut-feeling." replied Zatch. " Can you describe the appearance of that particular mamodo for me?" asked Zatch a bit frightened.

" Well, technically I can't. You see, he is actually a doppelganger." replied Dr. Riddles.

" Oh, a doppelganger... What in the world is a doppelganger!" shouted Zatch. Dr. Riddles giggled.

" Which world?" asked Dr. Riddles.

" Very funny, just tell me!" said Zatch.

" A doppelganger, is a shape shifter that can take on different forms, in this case, it takes on your darkest fears." explained Dr. Riddles.

" Please tell me, what happened to Tia?" asked Megumi. Dr. Riddles sighed.

" Let's just say, she has left this world..." replied Dr. Riddles.

" She returned to the Mamodo World?" asked Megumi.

" Not exactly..." replied Dr. Riddles. " You see... She has left both worlds..." replied Dr. Riddles. Megumi gasped.

" No..." whispered Megumi. " How could you let Zeno do that! How could Zeno have the nerve to do that!" shouted Megumi.

" Zeno?... He hasn't even seen Tia yet. That's just it. I don't think Zeno has the nerve to do that on the Human World." replied Dr. Riddles.

" Then who is that rebel mamodo?..." asked Megumi.

Meanwhile back with Zeno and the mysterious mamodo. That evil mamodo kicked Zeno so hard, he crashed through three mountains and a tree.

" Okay, I'll admit that you're a pretty strong mamodo... But there's no way you're stronger than me!" shouted Zeno.

" Is that so, well you have the largest ego of any mamodo I've killed." replied the evil mamodo coldly. Zeno gritted his teeth harder.

" Wait, you _kill _mamodo?" asked Zeno.

" Don't you? I've killed every mamodo I've ever faced. " said the evil mamodo.

" But how? Don't you get into trouble with the king!" asked Zeno.

" The king! I greatly surpass the king's powers!" shouted the evil being. Zeno thought for a second.

" Really?... Maybe we should partner up... I have unstoppable spells. We'd be invincible!" said Zeno.

" Never. I'd never partner up with any weakling mamodo. Especially you!" shouted the evil creature.

" What! That's it you're done for!" shouted Zeno, glowing a silver aura. While the mamodo glowed a gold aura so bright it filled the whole area!

" Where does your power come from!" asked Zeno shielding his eyes.

" From hatred comes evil, from evil comes rage. My rage powers up my inner strengths. While yours is from a pathetic cause." replied the evil mamodo. " You are the softest mamodo I've ever met, other than that loser Zatch Bell." said the mamodo.

" HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Zeno.

" Face it, you're weak, you complain over useless problems, your spells require so much power, no mere human can live after using them..." said the evil mamodo. Zeno gritted his teeth even harder.

" How would you know about my spells!" shouted Zeno.

" I grow tired of this conversation. I'll finish you now." said the evil mamodo.

" Yeah, right!" shouted Zeno.

" **_Gigadiras Oruzakeruga! Gigadiras Oruzakeruga! Gigadiras Oruzakeruga! _**" shouted the mamodo. Which caused Zeno's exact best spell three times! Zeno stared in shock at the impossibility that the mamodo just did.

" Yeah, your best spell is so weak, I had to use three of them. But just to be safe, **_Zaguruzemu! Zaguruzemu! Zaguruzemu! _**" shouted the creature powering up all three spells with a fast black-reddish ball of darkness.

(Zeno's POV)

" _No way! He can use Zatch's spells too!"_

(End Zeno's POV)

The fiendish mamodo simply shifted his hand movement, and all three Zakerugas went after Zeno.

Meanwhile back with the others.

" The evil mamodo is the leader of 4 others, just as powerful as him. Although… with the ability to exploit weaknesses and an infinite number of spells, he is far more a threat.

" I've heard enough!" shouted Megumi. " I will burn his book as quickly as possible for what he did to Tia!" shouted Megumi.

" I'm afraid that's impossible right now… You see, The mamodo's power surpasses even Zeno's…" said Dr. Riddles.

" What!" shouted Megumi.

" It can't be!" shouted Zatch.

Back with Zeno and the creature. The fifteen gigantic Zakerugas were about to destroy Zeno! Luckily he teleported from them.

" Hah! You fool! _**Oru**zakeruga!_" shouted the being. Zeno quickly turned to see that the Zakerugas were following him. Zeno let out a gasp as they collided with him. With the amount of tremendous power the mamodo had, along with the Zaguruzemus attached… Zeno was no match for it alone.

" N-no… How is it possible…" mumbled Zeno, who was completely obliterated on the grassy floor.

" Hmph! You're just lucky that your book isn't here, otherwise you would be like all the rest!" said the mamodo.

" You-this isn't over!" said Zeno, weakly.

" HahahahahaHAhaha…" laughed the mamodo mockingly, as he started slowly fading in appearance. Eventually disappearing .

" You'll see… I will crush you…" said Zeno just before he lay unconscious on the ground.

" You actually mean he has every spell? Ever!" asked Zatch surprised. Dr. Riddles simply nodded. " Could you please tell us how this battle restarted? And why all of the humans are still here?

" Perhaps another day..." said Dr. Riddles about to leave, however Megumi grabbed him with flames in her eyes.

" No you don't! You brought terrible news, and you're not leaving until we get some answers!" shouted Megumi.

" All right, fine!" Dr. Riddles sighed. " This mamodo is terribly dangerous. He can even stop time..." explained Dr. Riddles.

" What are you talking about? It's been 1,000 years!" shouted Zatch.

" Maybe on your world... But this mamodo is very cruel. He purposely stopped time in the Human World so we can feel the agony of battling yet again. However, what he doesn't know... is that this gives us another chance to see the one's we care about. For example, if we're here... it means that Kiyo is here as well."

" What? Really?" asked Zatch excitedly.

" Yes, however, I believe that he is slowly understanding, and is diminishing our loved ones as we speak... comsidering what happened to Tia..." Megumi finally took it in and understood. Zatch did as well.

" Don't worry Dr. Riddles. We'll take him down no matter what the cost!" shouted Zatch.

" You must understand though. Listen to me, this mamodo is as sinister as possible, and beyond. He will go at no pretense or hesitation to gladly _kill _anyone he meets. I must warn you. Be very careful..." said Dr. Riddles very seriously.

" Thanks! But if we train hard enough, and work together we can take down any opponent!" shouted Zatch as confident as ever.

" One more thing. You asked how the battle started, well, it is fairly simple for him to restart the perilous fighting once again, on his own." said Dr. Riddles. Zatch's eyes widened a bit, but then went back to normal.

" Thanks for all your help Dr. Riddles!" said Zatch. He and Megumi then left. The minute they were out of sight, Zeno teleported in front of Dr. Riddles.

" Gosh, what happened to you!" shouted Dr. Riddles.

" Never mind that now! Come on, we have to train harder!" shouted Zeno entering his crazy house.

(Dr. Riddles POV)

_" What's wrong with him? Why does he look like as though been obliterated?"_

(End Dr. Riddles POV)

(Zeno's POV)

_" Unbelievable! I'll never defeat him without my hidden powers unleashed! I also need to reclaim the Bao Zakeruga back from Zatch, if I have any hope of even laying a finger on him. He stole my spell once, I can steal it back!_

(End Zeno's POV)

Meanwhile in a parellel universe.

" What, is happening, how could I have been sent back so quickly?" pondered Eshros, who thought he would be returning back to the Mamodo World. He was eventually dropped into a special dimension unknown to him.

" What? What in the-- Where am I?" thought Eshros.

THE END. I know, another cliff hanger. As with A New Age, I will be continuing this with the next story. Keep reading! These stories are just the beginning! R&R Please.


End file.
